fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is the main protagonist of the franchise of the same name and is the mascot of Disney Wiki Match-Ups * Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny Possible Opponents * Super Mario Bros. ** Mario ** Ms. Mowz * SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon / SpongeBob SquarePants) * Gumball (Cartoon Network / The Amazizng World of Gumball) * Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Cuphead (...) * Bob (Enchanted Portals) * Spinel (Cartoon Network / Steven Universe) * Skitzo the Bear (...) * Speedy Gonzales (Warner Bros / Looney Tunes) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Stan Marsh (Comedy Central / South Park) * Eric Cartman (Comedy Central / South Park) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Mighty Mouse (...) * Ethan (Pokemon) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Chara (Undertale) * Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic) History Mickey Mouse end created by Walter Elias "Walt" Disney after Walt lost his rights to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and he originally was going to have the name Mortimer, but Walt's wife decide to name him Mickey. Mickey has appeared on Books, Movies, Television Shows, and Videogames, and is impossible to not known him. Information Background Name: Mickey Mouse Age:91 years for old Specie:Antrophomorf Mouse Height: 2'3" * Is known from being the most famous Cartoon Character ever * Has 2 sidekicks; which are Donald Duck and Goofy Powers and Abilities * Toonforce: Allows him to break law of physics and do insane things, such as Reality Warping. * Can make clones of himself. * Healing Factor: Allows him Regenerate with what he is hit. * Super Strenght: Tie Up a Giant * Grabbed a Miniature Sun with his Hands pulling down the Sun of the Sky. * Can Manipulate his Own Body * Can turn his Ears into Parachutes * Can survive with his Heart or Brain removed. * Can heal to being reduced to a Skeleton. * Can bring things from his Imagination or Dreams into Reality, or with even just a mere thought. * Capable of Break the Fourth Wall and escape of the Fictional World can can flip the frames of the Chamera. * Intelligence: Is pretty smart in detective situations, being able to solve cases,he could trick a Genie into being the most powerful being in the world, outsmarted the Phatom Blot and Trick Enemies, however he can be easy to be tricked or outsmarted. * Can use Piano Keys as Bullets * Do a Decoy of Himself using Sticks and Rocks * Is a skilled swordman * Is a good fighter in physical combat, even mastering Martial Arts * Knows about Chemistry * Can fight with an Axe, and defeated enemies being Blindfolded * Super Speed: Can run fast enough to look as a Blur * Outrunned a Tornado * Can run more faster when he is frightened. * Can run into the Realm of Darkness, a Place where Time don't exists * Is Faster than Monstro, who outpaced the Highwind Vehicle. * Can react knifes, arrows and lasers * Dodged lasers from the Blotworx Dragon and the Blotworkx Workers too * Cut throught fire with a Pair of Scissors * Can reverse Goofy broken in pieces * Can reverse a Tornado * Magic Paintbrush: A Magic Paintbrush created by Yen Sid has two sustances: The Paint, one Heroic sustance allows Mickey create things melted by Thinner, and the Thinner, a Malicious sustance named Thinner can melt Cartoon Characters if they're hit by the sustance and also allows Mickey his enemies becomes on his allies. * Can knock out a Guy with One Punch * Could knock out Cat Soldiers with a Hammer * Take down Mizerabel, who controled the Castle of Illusion * Tanked blows of Pete, who is a Powerhouse * He a once Switched Bodies with Julius but he still managed to save Minnie * Hammerspace: Can pull out things like Revolvers, Cannons, Hammers, and Tommy Guns. * Magic: Can do Magic Spells and can shrink people down, flatten them, etc. * Flare Gun: Allows him to shoot light beams * Sorcerer's Hat: Mickey's Magical Skills are Increased, allowing him bring objects to life, and if are destroyed, will duplicate and turn full sized, can summon lifing objects, threw Fireballs, absorb magic attacks, can summon Brooms can create a Cloud to strike enemies with Lighting by throwing Water from Buckets, can shoot Blasts of Magic, use Tekekinesis, manipulate the Weather, make objects grow Gigantic, create matter out of nowhere and suck peoples into a Vortex * Has a Spin Attack * Can Bounce at Enemies, which even works on Ghosts * Can Hipnotize People * Has a Lightsaber, a Starfighter, and his own Droid and has The Force which allows Mickey enchance his stats, create Force Barriers, use Mind Trick to confuse an Enemy, create Illusions, Force Push and Force Pull. * Has a Superhero Machine created by Ludwig Von Drake alows Mickey transforms into Super Mickey * In this form has Flight and can lift his House with just a Hand, however has a 10 Minute Timelimit. * Scales to Minnie, who once spun Pete around so hard he shattered the Moon * Can be scaled to Goofy, who destroyed the Sun 2 times and once whitstood the force of a leaf blower which pushed the Sun right out of the Sky. * Can be scaled to Donald Duck, who lifted two condensed stars off the ground in Space Olympics (Thought he couldn't hold them up for long), keep in mind that in Space Olympics one of the Competidors lifted two condensed moons and one condensed Blackhole. * Kingdom Key D: A Magical Key gives magicall skills at the user, which are: * Pearl: Mickey creates a Magical Ball of Light and shoots it at an enemy, and can too use Pearl in a rapid sucession for a raging storm of the light orbs, making heavy damage * Holy: Restores Mickey's health completely or the health of everybody he chooses * Damage Control: Halves the damage taken by his Enemies * Defender: Boost Mickey's durability * Second Chance: Helps Mickey survive a Fatal Attack * Auto-Teleport: Allows Mickey teleport * Mini: Allows Mickey shrink his opponents * Mine Shield: Mickey shoots Magic Traps at the Opponent which stuns enemies when tripped * Sign of Faith: Generates a Miniature Tornado that sweeps up surrounding enemies, before a Beam of Light fires from the Center, knocking all the enemies to the ground, leaving them stunned. * Stopza: Can froze the time temporally * Light Charge: Mickey spins around while is charging into objects and striking them into a light-biased magic from the Kingdom Key D, Mickey will jump and be surrounded in a Orb of Light, before releasing Six Orbs of Light that home in the target and deal damage * The Kingdom Key D has alot of range and focuses in Combo Strikes, meaning is good for fighting in both air and ground. * Has a Kind of Gravity Manipulation and can use Magnetism to move even large Heavy Objects around. Weaknesses * Is easy to be outsmarted or tricked with ease * Can still pain * Cocky and Arrogant Category:Disney Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Toon Force Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Regeneration Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes